


Family Friends

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Secrets, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN HOUSE SITS FOR HIS FRIEND AND HIS INCREDIBLY SEXY DAUGHTER IS THERE AND RIPE FOR THE TAKING. AND BOY, DOES HE TAKE.





	Family Friends

Norman was silently working at his desk, to him Friday night did not mean it was the weekend. Just another day to work late and get up early. Already his eyes ached and his head pounded. He took his glasses off just as the phone in his office started to ring. He looked at the clock and it was after midnight, only one person would call him this late.

 

He picked up the phone, "hey Charlie."

 

Charlie gave a deep bellied laugh, "now how did you know it was me Norman?"

 

He leaned back in his chair with a smile, "only you call this late on my house phone, what's up?"

 

"Now why does something have to be up for me to call?"

 

"Come on man, its late. Don't wanna play the guessing game."

 

Charlie laughed, "alright, was wondering if you could house sit for me this weekend."

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Oh, yeah, just got called to head out of town to a damn conference meeting. Real last minute shit and I'm no prepared for it."

 

"Yeah, no problem man. Kayla gonna be there?" 

 

"Not sure on that either, its summer of course so she is in and out."

 

Norman nodded, trying to think back to the last time he had seen Charlie and Kayla. It had to have been years ago at least four years since they all got together but they were still like family to him. He could always take his work with him and kill two birds with one stone.

 

"Yeah, you need me to come now?"

 

"Yeah, I gotta leave in two hours to be at the airport. Bastards cant even wait until tomorrow. If you cant man I understand."

 

"Oh, no I'm happy to help. Can do this work anywhere."

 

Charlie laughed, "thanks man. Really, Id have to cancel if it weren't for you."

 

Norman stood and started to pack up his work and computer, "no problem man, you gonna be there to let me in or will she be there?"

 

"She's not home but the key is where it always is. Shit, I'm running late man, thanks again."

 

"Safe trip man." Norman hung up the phone and quickly packed some of his clothes and shower stuff, making sure he had his keys and he was in the car driving out to Charlie's little country home. He had a beautiful place, after his divorced settled in his favor he kept Kayla and the house.

 

*

 

He pulled up at the house around 2 and everything was quiet. Almost erie and spooky like a bad horror movie. He could remember endless weekends of coming here for birthdays and BBQ's, anything social he had always been invited. And his daughter Kayla, she was a little angle. A true daddy's girl.

 

He didnt seen anyone inside. He lifted the floor mat at the front door and there was the key, he unlocked the door and let himself in. Everything was just as he remembered. This had always felt more like home then his own had.

 

He found his way to Charlie's room and flipped the light. Only having two bedrooms he either had to crash on the couch or just use his. And the couch hurt his back. Plus there was a desk set up already ready in Charlie's room. Norman unpacked his laptop and sat down to get started.

 

**

 

Kayla parked her car half assed in the driveway. She probably shouldn't have been driving with how drunk she was but her friends party had only been up the road a little ways from her house and it wasn't as if her dad would be here to bust her again.

 

She stumbled out of the car, seeing her dads bedroom light on and stopped. She could have sworn he said he would be out of town tonight and that he had someone coming to watch the house and keep an eye on her but never said who it was. 

 

Kayla tripped over her own foot and slammed hard into the side of her car, making the alarm blare loudly. She cringed and dug in her purse to find the keys but she couldnt see and her head was pounding. 

 

"Kayla?"

 

She heard her name and turned around to see some guy standing there, she didnt even recognize him until he came up to her and then she smiled and jumped at him. The car still blaring in the dead of night. She felt his strong arms come around her and hug her close.

 

"Uncle Norman, its so good to see you," Kayla pulled back and she was grinning at him.

 

Norman smiled, seeing how drunk she really was but she remembered him, "yeah, its good to see you. Need some help?" He nodded at her noisy car and she handed him her purse, he dug through it and found the keys to silence the noise.

 

"What are you doing here anyways?"

 

Norman twirled the keys on his finger, "your dad asked me to house sit while he was away, didnt know you would be here at all."

 

Kayla nodded, she should have known that he would call her Uncle Norman. Well not really her uncle but he was like her dads family, her family so it fit perfectly for him.

 

"Yeah, I was supposed to stay there but felt like coming home. Can you help me into the house?"

 

He nodded and reached out to her but her legs buckled and he had to catch her quickly before she smashed on the ground. He picked her up wedding style and started to walk towards the house.

 

"Here we go, bed?"

 

Kayla nodded, her eyes heavy as she rested on his chest. She couldnt remember him being this attractive last time she was him but she would have only been 13 four years ago. But now, it was different. Even drunk her body came to life and she had been denying guys day and night, she now knew why.

 

*

 

Norman could barely breathe right now. Kayla drunk and half passed out in his arms. He hadn't been prepared to see her the entire time and he was shocked. She was no longer the curve less girl she had been four years ago, no pony tails or braces. She was a woman now, full figured. Curves that went on for miles, long silky legs and her cute, perky ass tucked into short shorts. Not to mention the size of her chest, full double D's.

 

He didnt know how to act and it was probably good that she was drunk and wouldn't be able to tell how hard he was and the way his thumb moved over the skin of her thigh where he had his arms tucked under her knees. The walk inside didnt take anytime at all and soon he was pushing open her door.

 

The once purple room was now a sexy combination of black and a deep red color. Her sheets pulled back because she hadn't made her bed, a tiny pair of pink panties on the floor. Norman stepped over a boxed up vibrator and his face got burning red. He set her down on the bed, seeing her eyes half closed. Her cheeks flushed from the drinking.

 

"You need anything?"

 

She kicked her feet at him and he smiled, helping to take her sneakers and her socks off and tossing them to the floor. Not wanting to dwell on how smooth the skin of her legs looks up close. He knew it would be perfect, hairless.

 

"Hungry?"

 

She shook her head and tried to sit up. He could tell she was trying to take her hoodie off but was having trouble with hand-eye coordination. 

 

"Dammit," Kayla cursed.

 

"Let me help you," Norman sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the hem of the sweater and pulled it up. Accidentally taking her shirt with it. Leaving her in a very large, lacy pink bra. He groaned out loud and her hooded eyes flicked towards him.

 

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself just sitting in a small pair of shorts and her bra.

 

"Uh, nothing. You need anything else?"

 

She smiled and pretended to fumble with the button on her shorts and heat exploded from his body, "uh, I'm sure you can do that."

 

She shook her head, "cant get the button."

 

Her smile told him a different story but God help him he popped that little button on her shorts and pulled down the zipper, "I think you can do it from here."

 

He got off the bed before temptation took over and he did something he would love to do but regret in the end. He turned away quickly but looked back at the last minute to see her pulling those shorts down her legs. No panties whatsoever and a small, pink diamond on her clit piercing.

 

"Shit!"

 

Kayla smiled, "something wrong Uncle Norman?"

 

He closed his eyes, trying to unsee what he saw, "no panties Kayla?"

 

She giggled, "nope, he wanted to keep them."

 

Norman looked at her and glared, anger coming from deep within him, he marched back over and threw a blanket over her hips and set back down, "who did?"

 

"Just some guy I was with," she shrugged.

 

He grabbed her chin and met her green eyes, "did you sleep with him?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why don't you have any panties on?"

 

"He wanted to see my piercing and then wouldn't give them back to me after, sucks because they were from Victoria Secret.

 

Norman chuckled, "okay, just making sure."

 

"Making sure I'm still a virgin?"

 

He remembered that she was half naked and he was still sitting very close to her. So close he could smell her and it was not something he could ever forget, "are you, most girls..uh, women your age aren't anymore."

 

She smiled, "yes I am, been saving it for someone really special."

 

He secretly hoped she meant him but hoped she didnt also, it would be too complicated, "you meet him yet or are you just hoping?"

 

Kayla moved the blanket off her hips and moved quickly so she was sitting on his lap, happy when she felt how hard he was, "oh, Ive known him for a long time."

 

Normans hands came to rest on her lower back, wanting to bad to throw her down and take that sweet thing she wanted to give away, "Kay, we cant."

 

"Why not, I'm old enough and I can feel how bad you want it." She moved her body back and forth, working him through his jeans. 

 

"Ah, dammit girl. You're like my family."

 

"That's how I know you'll take care of me, want you to pop my cherry uncle Norman."

 

He moaned and bucked his hips before he could stop himself, hearing her moan because of it just pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her thick hair and pulled her to his mouth. Kissing her deeply and licking at her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth.

 

Kayla started to move her body back and forth on him, grinding hard so he could feel her lips part for him. Wanting nothing more than for him to take her like she needed, to see his sexy body moving above her.

 

"Please Norman, I want it so fucking bad."

 

Norman was drowning in lust, unable to see or think straight, all he could smell, feel and hear was her. "We cant baby girl, it shouldn't be me."

 

"Yes it should, you wanna feel how much I want it?"

 

"Kayla no, don't..."

 

She grabbed his hand and put it to her pussy which was soaking wet. So wet it could have been water from the shower pouring out of her, "fucking shit Kayla, just use that." He nodded to the unopened vibrator on the ground.

 

She moaned, "I can already tell that its not as big as you and I want more than a good fuck, I wanna see you fucking me. See you buried deep, pushing me closer and closer to the edge before I come."

 

Norman lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed, seeing how she parted her thighs and gave him a great view of her smooth lips and that sexy piercing he wanted to pull on. But instead he adjusted himself and headed to the door.

 

"Don't go uncle Norman.."

 

"Goodnight Kayla."

 

The moment the door shut he leaned against the wall and tried to breathe in anything but the smell of her arousal that seemed to be sticking to his clothes, his skin and his hair. He could smell her everywhere.

 

"God damn," he ran into Charlie's room and locked the door. Ripping off his constricting shirt and popping the button on his jeans, palming himself over his boxer. He knew she would be tight and perfect, the sounds of her begging flowing into his brain as he started to stroke himself. 

 

"Oh, Kayla.." he moaned to himself, pumping his hand faster and harder, his body breaking out in a sweat and his legs shook. He slid to the floor and grabbed his cock with both hands, working it back and forth. Pausing to spit on his hands and then start again.

 

"Oh god, yes..yes..!!" Norman moaned and came hard, seeing jets of while come spurting out of his cock to cover his chest and his hands. Taking a deep breath, he knew she wouldn't remember any of that shit tomorrow but he would never forget how perfect she looked.

 

**

 

The next morning he was up early and making coffee. He hadn't seen or heard from her since last night and her door was still closed. He had hoped it was all a dream, a really erotic dream but it wasn't. He was still covered in dry come from not showering last night. 

 

The door opened and he turned and expected to see Charlie but it was Kayla. Wearing another pair of small spandex shorts with a sports bra, an I-pod and a water bottle in her hands. She smiled at him and took the head phones out.

 

"Hey, didnt know you were out."

 

She nodded and sat up on the counter top, "yeah, had to run off all that damn alcohol. Thanks for helping me get inside last night."

 

He nodded, hoping that was all she remembered, "no problem, how is school going?"

 

She grinned, "its going, graduating early. Only one in my class."

 

"That's great Kayla, growing up so fast."

 

Kayla looked away, "not fast enough for you."

 

His face fell, all happiness gone seeing her like this. She had been serious when she asked him last night, not drunk or confused. She wanted him, "it not that baby girl, you know I want it."

 

"Then why'd you say no?"

 

"Because I'm supposed to, you shouldn't want me. Someone almost your fathers age, you don't want anyone at school?"

 

She scuffed, "no, they are all just fuck-boys, don't have time for that."

 

He rubbed his eyes and came to stand in front of her open legs, lifting her chin up to meet her green eyes. "You don't care that I'm twice your age?"

 

She shook her head, "we are family, I love you and you love me. We would never hurt each other and it makes sense that we should fuck, or would want to."

 

He cupped her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb, "if we do this we do this, its not kid stuff. No changing your mind after, you can never take this back."

 

Kayla let her hands slide from his chest to the button of his pants and popped it quickly, "I know, want you Norman. Just you."

 

He didnt wait for her to say anything else, just pulled her mouth to his and slipped his tongue into her open mouth. Hearing her gasp and pull him closer, her legs locking around his thighs. Making her slide to the edge of the counter top. He had never tasted anything so sweet in his life, so much better now without the taste of alcohol on her lips.

 

Norman's hands slid from her face down her squeeze her breasts hard. So big they over flowed his large hands, then slide them down to her skinny waist and her hips.

 

"Kayla.."

 

"Don't say no Norman, no changing your mind remember."

 

He smiled, grabbing the hem of her sports bra and lifting it over her head, "wasn't gonna say no baby, I want this as much as you do."

 

Kayla smiled and unzipped his jeans and peeling them down with her feet until they fell to the ground. His cock putting a tent in his boxers, she looked down and gasped, "wow."

 

Norman blushed and smirked at the same time, "don't tell me you have never seen one either."

 

She shook her head, "I have, just not like this..."

 

That pleased him probably more than it should have. She slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him tight enough to draw a moan from him, "shit Kayla.."

 

"Sorry.."

 

"No, just keep going." Norman started kissing on her neck, licking up to her ear and nipping at her ear lobe before going back again. Hearing her gasp and the tight grip on his cock was making him growl. He put open mouth kisses on the swell of her breasts, pulling one large cup aside until her nipple popped out and he sucked it into his mouth.

 

"Norman, oh God!" She arched into his touch and kept stroking him for a moment before she moved and leaned back on the counter top, seeing his eyes track her like a wolf, "wanna feel your mouth on me."

 

Norman growled and kissed down her sternum, his fingers hooking into her shorts and pulling them down as he kissed a path to her pussy. Throwing her shorts somewhere behind him, she moved her legs until they rested on the edge of the counter. He moved passed her pussy and kissed up her legs instead.

 

"Please Norman, taste me."

 

"Oh, don't worry baby. I will eat you up."

 

He spread her pussy open and blew cold air on her, watching her back arch up and soft moans coming from her mouth, he licked at her clit. Flicking it fast with his tongue.

 

"Yes, oh fuck it feels good."

 

He smiled and dove in, rubbing his face all over her. His mouth, nose and beard soaking wet. Bringing up two fingers to slide right in and pump into her softly, not wanting to hurt her.

 

"Cant wait anymore Norman, please do it."

 

"You sure baby?"

 

She nodded and sat up to kiss him, tasting herself, "I'm so ready to feel you."

 

He nodded and stroked his cock a few times before rubbing it against her. Feeling her wetness coating him, "tell me if its too much love."

 

"It wont be."

 

He nodded and kissed her as he entered her slowly, hearing her gasp into his mouth as he sliced clean through her precious virginity. Waiting to move until she could breathe but he felt close already, her tightness the best thing he had ever felt.

 

"Norman.."

 

"Shh, I know baby. Just breathe past it."

 

She nodded and kissed him again and again.

 

Norman just kissed her until he pulled his hips back a little and thrusted back in, hearing her moan and the kiss falter, "you okay?"

 

"Feels so good, please do it faster."

 

He grinned and gripped her hips, looking down between them as he pulled out and thrusted back in, seeing a small amount of blood on his cock. The moment he thrusted in she groaned, her head falling back, mouth open in a scream.

 

"You feel so good baby, so fucking good."

 

"You like it?"

 

He growled in her ear, "you are the best thing I have ever felt Kayla, to be buried deep inside your sweet pussy is where I want to stay."

 

Kayla groaned and started to move along with him, feeling better and better every single thrust. Every move of his sexy body. The way his abs rippled and the swing of his slender hips. The way he talked to her. She could feel a storm brewing deep inside her.

 

"Oh, I think I feel it Norman.."

 

"Oh I do love, feel you squeezing me. You gonna come for me?"

 

"Yes, Norman, Norman, Norman.." she panted, gripping him tight.

 

"So close baby girl, give it to me. Come all over me."

 

Kayla lost it, loosing all control of her body as she came. Thrashing around but he held on tight and continued to pound into her fast, getting harder with each thrust.

 

"Now Kayla, now!" Norman moaned and filled her up, unable to pull out. He pumped his hips a few more times then stopped and tried to breathe, cupping her face, "you alright, I hurt you?"

 

"No, it, you were perfect."

 

He kissed her, "you were so fucking perfect baby."

 

"Kayla?"

 

They both heard her dad calling from the front door. Norman panicked, still balls deep inside his best friends daughter, "oh fuck."


End file.
